Various types of authentication techniques for determining whether or not a subject is an authorized target have been employed for all aspects of human behavior and activities, and since the advent of the Internet and the development of the electronic processing of information, a higher level authentication technique is required. As an orthodox authentication technique, an item having a unique shape, such as a seal or a signature, is provided as a marker for a subject, and at the present, technical features, such as a hologram, an embedded pattern (a watermark), a latent image, pearl ink, microprinting, luminescent ink and intaglio printing, are employed to prevent counterfeiting. Moreover, in accordance with the development of electronic processing, predetermined information, such as a passwords, is encrypted as secret information and employed for comparison to prevent forgeries. Furthermore, various biometric authentication techniques are also employed whereby biometric data unique to an individual human body, such as fingerprints, are registered in advance, so that in a case wherein authentication is required, actual biometric data are gathered by reading and authentication performed by determining whether the biometric data gathered for the case matches the registered biometric data (see, for example, patent literature 1).